Where's Bones?
by Brennangela12402510221
Summary: "Where's Bones?" "She took a personal day." That's not like our favorite anthropologist is it? Where is Bones? And what's an FBI agent to do without his partner? Bet you want to read it now don't you?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is just something that has been floating around in my head. Hope you like reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones or its characters. Nor do I profit from anything I write.

For Seeley Booth it was just another day. Wake up; go for a run, shower, get a cup of coffee, dead body. Same old song and dance. That is, until he got to the Jeffersonian.

Walking toward the familiar office that he has gotten to know so well over the past six years. Though he hasn't been there that much lately. Ever since he got back from Afghanistan. And Hannah moved in. He really didn't see much of his Forensic Anthropologist partner these days. He made a vow that he was going to spend more time with his Bones. And not just because things with Hannah aren't going as well as when she first came to the states, or because she was on a trip and she might not come back. But because he really missed his partner. His best friend. His Bones. He can count on her to be here when he needed her. She was predictably unpredictable. And he was going to thank her for that when he "Oaf!"

He looked to make sure no one was around to see that. He didn't want to shoot anyone today. Okay, I'm in the clear. Now what the hell? Her door is locked. Since when does she lock her office? Where is Bones? She wasn't on the forensic platform, like usual. Oh, look there's Hodgins. I'll ask him.

"Hey! Bug man. Have you seen Bones?"

"Hey, Booth. No I haven't seen Dr. B today, sorry. Maybe ask Angie or Cam. Angie's in her office." The entomologist answered.

"Yeah, okay. I'll ask Angela." Hmm. That's weird. She's probably with Ange.

Popping his head into the artist office he asked:

"Hey, Ange. Have you seen Bones this morning?"

"Hey, Studly. No I haven't seen Bren. I assumed she was with you. Maybe she coming in late today. I thought she said she was going on a date last night. Maybe it went well." She said with a wink. "Ask Cam."

"Yeah. I'll ask Cam." She had a date and she didn't tell me? Why does it matter anyway? It's not as though you tell each other everything anymore. And I wonder whose fault that is. Oh great, the voice is back. Where is Bones?

"Hey, Seeley. Another dead body?" Her light banter went unnoticed to the FBI agent who only had one thing on his mind.

"Camille. Where's Bones?"

"Dr. Brennan took a personal day. She said she wouldn't be here at all today."

"Did she happen to say why?" That is definitely not like her. He usual has to, well had to, drag her out of here to do things that people need like to eat or sleep. This is so not like her.

"You know how she is, she doesn't say anymore than she has to. And frankly I don't think it's any of my business. She needs a break." From you she thought. But she didn't see that.

"Oh, she also told me to tell you to send everything to the Jeffersonian and to take Mr. Fisher to the scene if a body should come up." The coroner informed him.

"FISHER! Can't it be Wendell or Clark?" Okay, this day officially sucks. Not only do I not know where Bones is or why she didn't call me and tell me she won't be at work today but I have to work with Fisher. Of all the squinterns! Gah!

"It's Fisher's rotation this week. Just be glad it's not Miss Wick's rotation."

He visibly shuddered. "I think I would have to quit the FBI if that happened."

"Hahaha. You wouldn't quit the FBI. You wouldn't want to leave Dr. Brennan."

"Ha, yeah. Hey Cam I'll see you later. Can you ask Hodgins to take Fisher to the scene? I'll text him the location."

"Ok. Bye, Booth."

But he didn't hear her because he was already dialing the familiar number he had memorized a long time ago.

_You have reached Dr. Temperance Brennan. I am unable to get to the phone at this moment. Please leave a detailed but short message and I will contact you when I get a chance. _

Hey, Bones. I was calling to make sure you're okay and all that other alpha male stuff. And I was wondering why you weren't here today and why you didn't call me and tell me. Anyway call me.

He was contemplating calling her again after he had the body shipped back to the Jeffersonian when he got her text.

_Booth, I didn't realize I have to run everything by you before I do it. _

He was stunned by that.

_Bones, I didn't mean that you had to run everything by me. I just wanted to know that you weren't sick or something. _

Her reply was almost instant.

_I'm not sick. And I won't be at work all the rest of the week. _

_That's three days Bones. Are you sure you're not sick. _

_I am well aware of the length of time. I am not sick. I'm turning off my phone. Bye Booth. _

_Bye Bones._

So what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are nice.

Thanks a bunch, Meme


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank** **you** to all who read the last chapter and reviewed. You guys are so awesome! I think I like it so far although I'm not exactly sure where I want it to go yet. So many scenarios so little time. Anyway reviews are nice and I'll try to post regularly. That is, as long as I have something good to write about. By the way two things 1) This chapter is in Brennan's pov and 2) the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, nor do I profit from these writings.

For the first time since she can remember Temperance Brennan woke up this morning and she didn't want to go to work. As a matter of fact, she really didn't want to go to work for the rest of the week. And that is what she planned on doing. Not going to work. And when Temperance Brennan decided she was going to do something 9 times out of 10 she did it.

The first thing she did was call Cam to let her know she wouldn't be at the Jeffersonian today. She didn't even ask why either. All she said was that it was fine and that every once and a while a person needs a vacation from stressors like work/co-workers. She didn't understand the comment but decided against asking. She just wanted to get off the phone and start her day. But only after she did so is when she realized she really didn't have anything to do. So she decided to make a list of things that she needed to get and things that need to be done. It was 8 o' clock when she finished her list. She was to shower and get started on her list.

She heard her phone ring but she didn't answer. One because she was in the middle of dressing herself and the other reason is because she just didn't want to talk on the phone. The beep signaling she had a voice message as she was getting herself out of the bag. She put the phone to her ear and listen to the mechanical voice tell her she had a new voice mail.

_Thursday 8:23 a.m_

_Hey, Bones. I was calling to make sure you're okay and all that other alpha male stuff. And I was wondering why you weren't here today and why you didn't call me and tell me. Anyway call me_.

For some reason this really pissed her off. Normally she just would have thought nothing of it, but today it ticked her off. She contemplated calling him and yelling at him. Telling him to mind his own business and if he wanted to check up on someone to call Hannah and she there was no reason he needed to know she wasn't coming in. But she thought better of that, she opted for texting him instead.

_Booth, I didn't realize I have to run everything by you before I do it._

_Bones, I didn't mean that you had to run everything by me. I just wanted to know that you weren't sick or something_

What did he care? Oh, Poor Booth. Your partner is sick what a big inconvenience. GAH! I understand Cam's comment earlier.

_I'm not sick. And I won't be at work all the rest of the week. _

There Mr. Alpha Male. I informed you of my absence ahead of time. Does that make your day any better?

_That's three days Bones. Are you sure you're not sick._

Now he is insulting my intelligence and my ability to tell if _I'm_ sick or not.

_I am well aware of the length of time. I'm turning off my phone. Bye Booth. _

There. Maybe I won't have to talk to him or any other people for long periods of times today.

_Bye Bones._

Okay, maybe I was a little too cold? Suddenly she didn't want to go anywhere on her list. But she does know where she's going instead. She grabbed her purse, slipped on her boots and headed out.

Oooh. Where's Bones going? Any guesses? As always thanks for reading. Reviews are more awesome then Barney Stinson.

Hugs and rainbows, Meme. =/


	3. Chapter 3

Oooh…. I am delighted by your reviews and just by the fact that you're reading! Thank you all! And to think I wasn't even going to post this story. So without farther a due here is the next chapter.

This is in Booth's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or profit from Bones.

Honestly, I don't know what I did to make her so pissed. But that seems to be the case with almost all the women in his life. Hannah has been getting… distant. Well as distant as a person can be when the only meaningful thing you do in your relationship is pick which brand of toothpaste you both like. Well that's not true Seeley. The voice in the back of his head told him. She met Parker not too long ago. Yeah, after how many months that she has been here and she has been with you. That's not the point he told himself. The point is that things aren't they way they were when she came to the States from Afghanistan. They aren't the same with Bones either. They hardly spend any time together anymore if it's not work related. Well you have a girlfriend now. You don't need to spend all your time with her. Basically you just said that since you have Hannah you don't need Bones any more. She was your best friend. Your constant. And know that you have Hannah, you don't need her anymore. That's a load of Bull. I know.

"Did you say something agent Booth?" Fischer asked. Still not exactly sure why he was asked to do the things that usually Dr. Brennan does. Like go to a crime scene to make sure the body was recovered competently.

"Uh, yeah. I asked if you had anything for me squintern." Oh crap. I didn't realize I was speaking out loud.

"Male. Mongoloid. Between 30 and 38 years old. Cut marks on the lower pairs of ribs, sternum, and markings on the right femur. But you will probably have Clark check my work when we get it back to the Jeffersonian because I suck." He knew that the agent had not asked if he had anything but he wasn't going to press his luck. He didn't feel like getting shot today.

"Yeah, whatever." He answered the grad student. To everybody else he said "Ship everything back to the Jeffersonian!"

On the way back to the Jeffersonian he tried to stay focused on the road and not that fact that the anthropologist sitting next to him was not his partner.

"Agent Booth. Where is Dr. Brennan?" Fischer asked.

"Uh, I don't know." That seemed to be the question of the day. Where the hell is Bones?

"Oh, look we're here." He said as he whipped the SUV into a space and flung the car door open. In his haste he didn't even notice that Fischer hadn't even gotten out of the car. Not that he even cared. He wanted answers and he knew wasn't going to get them from Bones. So he was going to have to ask the only person he could think of that Bones where tell where she was going or what she's doing.

He walked into Jeffersonian intending on finding Angela, but he found Hodgins first. He walked up to the entomologist he was going to ask him where Angela was but stopped short because he realized he was talking on the phone.

"Yeah. Everything is fine Dr. B." Hodgins spoke into the phone. Unaware the Booth was behind him, listening on his half of the conversation.

"Yeah. I don't think they'll mind…. Yeah. Maybe I'll go after the case. Yeah. I'll tell Angie. Yes I'm sure everything is going fine with the case the body and the evidence just got here I have to go. You're welcome Dr. B. Bye." Hodgins spun around and almost smacked straight into Booth.

"Oh. Hey Booth."

"Was that Bones?" Why would she call Hodgins?

"Yes it was Dr. B. She wanted to know how the case was going and…" Hodgins stopped short.

"And what Hodgins. Did she say she was going somewhere?"

"No. She wanted to know if I would have Angela call her."

"Oh. Okay." As he was walking toward the door that he had just come in he called back to Hodgins "I hope you know that I know you are lying."

Hodgins wasn't really lying per se. He just didn't tell Booth he knew where Brennan was going. The only reason he knew is because he answered Angela's phone and she had asked him, thinking he was Angela, if she wanted to go along and if she thought it was a good idea. When she realized it was him she asked if they had a case and if they did how it was going. He told her what he knew and that after the case he'll probably go. And that he'd tell Angela she called. He could sense there was something important she wanted to talk to Angela about. With that ending thought he went to go tell Angela Brennan had called her.

So. Hodgins knows where Brennan is going. Where is our Brennan going? Do guys have any guesses? And did you guys like this chapter? I really don't think I like it much. Let me know what you think.

Thanks, Meme.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I haven't posted in like forever. I need to start bringing my laptop with me on the weekends. And who needs sleep on school nights any way? Heh. So anyway while I have the creative juices flowing I will write this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or profit from Bones.

Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This is why I don't follow my "gut." I am a rational scientist who thinks things through before she does them. Because, when you don't, you end up sitting in your car, still parked at in the parking lot, waiting on your best friend to call you.

Okay Temperance here is the plan. You are going to go to the store and get the things you need and you are going to finish the rest of the list. And when Angela calls you back you will discuss it with her then. Just because you're not working doesn't mean you need to be unproductive. Yes, that is what you are going to do.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

It was about one o clock when Angela called her. She was in the middle of an argument with the kid in the produce department of the grocery store.

"Look" the pimply faced kid told her. "I don't place the orders, and I don't grow or ship the food so don't blame me because your lettuce is wilted."

"I never said that you were the source of those things. I merely stated that if you took a little more time and placed it properly I wouldn't be standing here having this discussion with you!" Just then her phone rang.

"Oh thank God." The kid whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" She was getting agitated at this kid.

"Nothing."

"Dr. Brennan." She was done with the incompetent…. Person.

"Hey, sweetie. How's your day off?" Oh finally, Angela called her back.

"Okay, but hardly productive. How are you?" She said as she put the wilted head of lettuce and headed to the front entrance.

"When you take a day off they usually aren't that productive sweetie. And I'm fine. I actually just woke up from a nap. This little one is starting to take a lot outta me."

"Don't over work yourself Ange."

"I won't. Promise. "

"Good." She almost forgot the reason she even needed Angela to talk to Angela. Almost.

"Hodgie told me you called. And he said that Booth heard yours and his conversation but he didn't tell him anything that he knew."

"Oh, ok. I really don't care if Booth knows where I'm going. Even if it is none of his business." She said that last part mostly as an afterthought and didn't intend for Angela to hear it.

"Sweetie he just wants to make sure you're ok. Are you ok? It's not like you to take a day off."

"Everything is fine. I just didn't feel like going to work today. But there are some things I would like to talk to you about. Are you free for lunch?"

"Sure. Royal Diner. Say around one thirty?"

"Great. I'll drop my stuff off at my apartment then I'll be there. Bye Ange."

"Bye sweetie."

Are you wondering what she wants to talk to Angela about? Is Brennan still going where she was planning on going? Hmmm… all good questions. What do _you _think? Comment and let me know.

Thanks, Meme

P.S sorry its kind of short.


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My computer thought it would be funny to not let me type anything on Microsoft. But I got that all taken care of finally. And since I'm sick and can barely utter a sentence without coughing or losing my voice which enables me to stay home from schoo sol I can write this long overdue chapter. Yay. Did you see The Bullet in the Brain? That episode was amazing! Can't wait till next Thursday!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bones. :(

Driving to the Hoover Temperance Brennan occupied the thoughts of a certain Federal agent.

So Bones isn't going to tell me where she's going. That's fine. It's none of my business anyway.

Who is he kidding? It's killing him not knowing what she's doing. And it shouldn't. He should have expected her to stop telling him things. After all he is the one who stopped hanging out with her except over a dead body. And that isn't hanging out. That's just work. He's the one who has been a bad friend. All because he has a girlfriend.

_His cell rings._

"Booth." He didn't look at the caller id. He was busy pulling into his parking space. So he was a little surprised about who was on the other line.

"Hey Seeley." It was Hannah. She doesn't usually call while she's on an assignment. Unless it was important.

"Hi Hannah."

"Look Seeley, you know I like to come out and say what's on my mind and that's what I'm going to do now, even though it is really lousy of me to do over the phone. "

"Hannah. Just say it." He knew what was coming.

"I'm not coming back Seeley. I love you, but we want different things. Neither of us wants to change enough for it to work. I'm sorry." She was sincere and he knew it. Because he felt it too.

"Me too Hannah." She was right of course. Neither one of them was willing to change enough for the other. They don't really even know each other.

"Good-bye Seeley Booth."

"Good-bye Hannah Burley. Be safe." Even if he didn't love her the way he thought he did, he cared for her.

He heard her chuckle and then the dial tone.

So this is where it went. I can honestly say that wasn't what I anticipated happening. What do you think? Reviews are awesome but reading is awesome as well. Thanks all!


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah I know it's been forever since I've written. Uber sorry about that. So if you hate me you can. :/ But I might redeem myself with this chapter. It's the Brennan and Angela talk. Woo!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. I would love to get in spitting distance of the "Lab" but sadly I doubt that would happen as well.

By the time Brennan got to the dinner Angela had already gotten there and ordered a drink.

"Hey, Ange. Sorry about being late."

"Oh, it's no problem Sweetie. And I've only been here for about 5 minutes. I also ordered you a glass of iced tea."

"Okay. Thanks Ange."

They chatted for awhile about what was going on with the case and they talked about different baby names Angela liked. After a few minutes of silence Angela decided to get to the real reason they were at lunch.

"Okay sweetie. Tell me, what's going on? Why weren't you at work today?"

Brennan took a deep breath and began.

"Well when I woke up this morning for the first time in a long time I didn't want to go to work. I can't explain why I just needed some time to myself you know." Angela nodded. "Well I was getting out of the shower when I noticed I missed a call. It was Booth. And I was really irritated with him for that. Why does it matter why I didn't come in? Why does it matter if I'm sick? Why? He has other things and people to worry about. Mr. Fischer is perfectly competent to retrieve remains. That's pretty much all I ever do with him anyway. And when I do go with him to investigate he doesn't address me as his partner. I'm his associate. I know they mean the same thing but when he says it, it seems different somehow. And this makes me very angry and sad." There she said it. It wasn't so bad.

"Oh, Bren. I'm sorry. You know he cares for you he's just being a douchebag. I think it will be good for you two to have some space. Maybe he'll get the hint."

"You think so? And I was thinking about going to see Zack. I think he will help me rationalize this situation. You're the emotional perspective and he's the rational. Plus, I miss him. And I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"I think that's a good idea Bren. And as much as I would love to go see Zack, I have to help with the case. But me and Hodgins were talking about maybe taking a trip to see him after the baby's born."

"Okay then. I think I will leave tomorrow. It is quite late today."

After they paid and started to head their separate ways Angela turned to Brennan.

"Hey Bren, remember after Roxxie and I broke up I took a few days off?"

"Yes." Not seeing the connection.

"Did I ever tell you where I went?"

"No. But you did say it was around the state line." Brennan replied still missing the connection.

"Yeah. There is a little town around there. It's nice and quiet and excellent place to think. You are welcome to go there anytime you need to. Just say the word and I'll give you the address."

"Thanks Angela. You are a great friend." She hugged her friend and started off to her car with a promise to call her tomorrow.

So whattya think? I'd love to know!


End file.
